


Wayhaught Karaoke

by slothmuffin17



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, WayHaught Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothmuffin17/pseuds/slothmuffin17
Summary: Just an idea I had... been listening to a lot of 60s music lately (Especially since reading "Wishin' & Hopin' by BootsNCats. Songs included within are some of my favs! Just gonna be a short little two shot fic. Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught, Wynonna Earp & Doc Holliday
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Wayhaught Karaoke

Waverly was always told she was a “flower child”, a “hippie”, “in the wind”... but all she knew was that she was a free spirit. She was one to go with the flow of the party, the group, or her friends - even though she herself was a meticulous planner. Love everyone, treat others with respect, and kindness. Nicole had entered her life only a few months ago, strolling into the bar with a swagger that didn’t go unnoticed. When Nicole suggested they go out for coffee, Waverly was definitely taken by surprise. Coffee? That was something Waverly rarely drank. Tea on the other hand…

And so a week or so later, the two went out for a drink together on one of the rare afternoons they both had off work. They exchanged the usual details from “what do you do for fun” (learning dead languages and rock climbing) to “do you have any siblings (even though Wynonna’s reputation had already preceded this conversation)” Waverly learned Nicole had grown up in the Pacific Northwest. Listening to bands like Nirvana, Sleater Kinney, Soundgarden, and Stone Temple Pilots during her teenage years, and fully subscribing to the grunge movement of the 90s. Waverly couldn’t have had a more different youth. Gus had always played nothing but oldies when they did laundry, cleaned, or even baked together. Nicole was angst and Waverly was sunshine. 

Waverly had a boyfriend. That was their first obstacle. However, getting to know Nicole showed Waverly how kind, caring, and frankly, smart another person could be. Doubts started forming whenever Champ would try to be affectionate, and eventually Waverly was turned off completely. Three months after their coffee/tea date Champ and Waverly were over. She had known she deserved better. Nicole had been the one to show her it was within reach.

Their first official date was six months to the day of Nicole stepping into Shorty’s. And since Purgatory is a small town… their date was AT Shorty’s. They had chosen a Tuesday night, as they were usually the slowest. Gus had started having karaoke nights to try and drum up business, but that sadly hadn’t done a thing since Wynonna was the one DJing. As Waverly so eloquently put it, “But everyone hates you Wynonna!” and it seemed most of the younger men in town steered clear on those nights.

Nicole sipped her beer bemusedly while Jeremy, a young lab nerd from the station, was doing his best Bruno Mars impression and singing “Grenade” rather off key and off tempo. Wynonna had abandoned her equipment over fifteen minutes ago, and was downing a whiskey at the table with Waverly and Nicole. Jeremy had brought his friend Robin and John Henry (but everyone called him Doc) was dragged along by Wynonna. Besides their group, there were a few regulars here and there around the bar. Waverly thought this wasn’t exactly an ideal first date, but Wynonna and the crew had overheard the plans while Nicole was working at the station, and once Wynonna latches onto a plan, nothing on this Earth could stop her.

Waverly returned from the bar with shots for everyone, and Nicole casually had her arm wrapped around the back of Waverly’s chair. 

“To courage! Good guys always win!” Waverly exclaimed picking up her glass.

“To my baby sister who is too lame for her own good,” Wynonna agreed.

“To Wynonna who is about as awesome as a rock in your shoe during a hike,” Nicole retorted, shooting Wynonna a glare that said she was on thin ice and she better watch it.

Everyone made small talk, and Wynonna’s playlist kept going until Waverly announced it was her turn. By this time, everyone except her had gone. Wynonna sang, “Pour Some Sugar on Me” by Def Leppard, Doc had done his standby “I Walk the Line” by Johnny Cash, and Nicole sang "Dig Me Out" by Sleater Kinney. Robin was feeling kind of sick and didn’t sing.

Nicole started to tease Waverly asking if she was going to sing an Abba song or something, when Waverly stood up and made her way up to the computer. She picked her track, and stepped up to the microphone. A slowish guitar started up, a drum beat followed, and Waverly started to sing.

“Imagine me and you - I do. I think about you day and night. It’s only right. To think about the girl you love, and hold her tight. So happy together…”

_““So Waverly really is a flower child,”_“ Nicole thought to herself.  
Happy Together by The Turtles? How much more 60s could you get? But the lyrics… they made Nicole drop the false bravado and standoffish attitude and make heart eyes at the shorter woman.

“I can’t see me lovin’ nobody but you… for my whole life. When you’re with me baby the skies will be blue… for all my life…”

Nicole had known she was falling for the younger woman not too long after their first “date” at the coffee shop. But she was honorable. She wouldn’t be the one to break up a relationship. In all due time, it happened anyway. But to hear Waverly say she loved Nicole indirectly, that was a lot.

“Wow, nice one baby girl. Haven’t heard that one since we painted the garage two summers ago,” Wynonna mentioned as Waverly sat back down. Waverly merely smiled and winked at Nicole. Which earned her a kiss on the cheek.

The night finished rather predictably, the group being broken up about an hour later when some revenants came in looking for Wynonna. She ended up throwing one of them into her speakers to subdue him. That was (unfortunately) the end of karaoke night at Shorty’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had... been listening to a lot of 60s music lately (Especially since reading "Wishin' & Hopin' by BootsNCats. Songs included within are some of my favs! Just gonna be a short little two shot fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
